wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Biggest Sellout
Biggest Sell-Out is the second half of the third episode of the Wild Grinders series. This episode focuses on that Emo Crys's icon is crashing into Track Hucksterball's decision. Sypnosis Emo Crys starts illustrating his design of a purple, gothic hamster that was riding on a skateboard, but the Grinders (with the exceptions of Lil Rob, Goggles and Meaty) are crashed by his wall. Lil Rob insisted Emo that he will sell his artwork by a few T-shirts. Track Hucksterball came by and finds Emo Crys that he can sell his artwork into some brands. Offering Goggles a Hank the Happy Hamster figure, Goggles started to faint. Emo tried to sneak by getting away by Track, but he halted him that he should stay with him. He then gave the contract to the Grinders after he chose the wrong contract that contains Satan. Lil' Rob reads the contract, but founded out that Meaty printed his paw on the contract earlier. The Grinders are disappointed to him, but Meaty insulted them about a minute. Emo continues to be upset about Track Hucksterball, amending his artwork as a happy hamster. The kids found Emo Crys as Jack Knife joins in. Meanwhile, Stuford Hucksterball becomes very jealous about Emo Crys, becoming a Happy Hamster star, as Stubford plots to create a toy that looks like an iguana, but Lacowski mistakens it as a turnip. The other people laughed at Stubford, as his toy is unpopluar mostly. Emo Crys, Jack Knife, and the Happy Hamster arrive to send T-shirts, but Emo Crys is filled with melancholy and crisis. He then donates his artist ID, before Lil' Rob helps Emo Crys. Rob gives Stubford an advice to win, in order to bring Emo Crys a normal life. This time, Stubford is unable to win, as Emo Crys began to feel sober. Stubford wants Hank the Happy Hamster so badly, that he trades Metay with a pineapple that disguises with a slapstick. Emo Crys is finally free from popularity and fame of Hank the Happy Hamster, as his artist ID returned. In the end, Stubford was stuck with the Happy Hamster, as he grew angry. Major Events *The tweeny twins, Kate & Mary, made their first appearances. *Hank the Happy Hamster made his first appearance. *Satan made his first appearance in the TV series. Characters International Title Trivia Allusions *"No, you Reese's Peanut Butter Chip." was dialoged by Stubford, as it bore a reference of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Animation Errors *Showing on TV, Hank the Happy Hamster doesn't move his mouth this often when singing. *The female character who was already wearing a Hank the Happy Hamster T-Shirt can be referred that her T-shirt may be given from Emo Crys. The scenes are very confusing that she didn't wear the T-shirt after she wears it. Running Gags *A gag shows Satan appearance, thanks to Track Hucksterball's incorrect contract. This gag is used again in Picnic of Doom. Transcript See Biggest Sellout/Transcript here. Gallery Commercialism.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders